The present invention relates to a process of making an electrochromic or an electrolytic film by Ultrasonic Spray Pyrolysis (USP) deposition on a substrate, at atmospheric pressure. The present invention also relates to a multilayer stacking construction of the electrochromic and electrolytic films on the substrate.